Hydraulic rock drilling machines are previously known wherein movable components, that during operation are not in contact with the hydraulic flow for driving the rock drilling machine, are provided with lubrication by way of a small flow of lubricant being transported to said moveable component being subject to lubrication by pressurized air.
In previous rock drilling machines, used lubricant has simply been allowed to follow the pressurized air stream directly to the surroundings which results in an environmental load and problems for persons being in proximity to such rock drilling machines when in operation. According to more recent requirements for an improved working environment, load on the surroundings etc., used lubricant must, however, be collected and taken care of.
This has typically been made by connecting a hose to the machine housing for re-conducting the used lubricant to a collecting vessel.
As an example of the background art can be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,731.